


Welcome Home

by Juncea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Men Crying, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliche & cheesy, ereri, just assume Levi is in like the navy or something..idk, my writing is shit (srry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After twelve long months out at sea; He was finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> i should be updating other....things but this had to be done. prob inaccurate but w/e. -slithers away-
> 
> enjoy the cheese.

He was running late.

 _Literally_.

It felt as if he were sweating gallons, his legs were on fire because of how long he had been running non-stop and his heart beat was all over the place, never quite settling for one set pace, it was full of excitement and worry.

This was it, his boyfriend was finally coming home.

A full year had gone by since he last felt his warm touch, been kissed by those spicy, chap lips, been in his loving embrace...a full year since they made love.

Eren _finally_ found the right area, it was pretty obvious due to the hundreds and hundreds of people all around him waiting with large, overly-decorated 'Welcome Home!' signs, balloons, flowers and other gifts anyone could think of.

"Excuse me, sorry!" He apologized multiple times to anyone he bumped into on accident, cringing at all the glares he got but he needed to be as close to the front as possible. The young man got a lot of weird, although knowing, looks at his attire but he really didn't care about what others were thinking of him, the only thing on his mind was the love of his life and how he was about to see him for the first time in _twelve whole months._

The large vessel that held his boyfriend was pulling up to the dock right now and as if he couldn't get any more nervous: he did.

Nervous, oh boy was he _nervous,_ his palms were shaky, sweaty and gross, his damp hair stuck to the clammy skin of his forehead and his breaths came out in short, quick pants. When the ship finally came to a stop and started unloading the passengers, the crowd begun cheering and screaming wildly.

"Daddy, daddy!" Eren heard a tiny child yell with blonde pigtails as she tackled into her father, it really warmed his heart seeing those moments happen and while he was happy for them, he had his own special someone to reunite with. There was a lot of tackling, crying, hugs and screams of pure joy but all the noise was soon blocked out of Eren's mind as he searched with wide eyes through the many men and women running off the ship to be with their families.

After ten minutes of looking around, Eren had begun to worry, he gnawed at his lower lip, he did that a lot when he could feel himself start to panic, and asked no one in particular out loud, "Where is he?" He did a full 360 slowly, carefully searching with sharp attention around the ever-growing crowd with large, ocean-green eyes.

'Maybe I missed him?' He thought and turned around again, standing on the tips of his black dress shoes and searched for probably the hundredth time. Although it was a little difficult to look for a man with common dark brown hair who only stood at five foot three, it shouldn't be _this_ hard to spot him and Eren was pretty sure Levi would've already seen him by now.

From behind him, a rather short man stepped off the ship, he was one of the very last to get off, and he didn't have to search very hard for the one he was looking for. He was staring at the back of his stupid ~~adorable~~ boyfriend who was standing on the tips of his toes looking like a total moron in a suit (did he have any idea how hot it was?) and Levi couldn't help but grin because that was _his_ moron.

"Eren!" He tried, only to get nothing in response, he assumed that Eren didn't hear him over all of the crowd and attempted to call him again, a loud this time as he shouted, " _Eren!_ "

This time, Eren jumped then his back stiffened for a few moments before the brunet turned around slowly and Levi felt his heart jump from his chest to his tight throat at the beautiful, bright green irises that bored into his.

'....Levi?' Eren mouthed, more to himself, but Levi nodded anyway and laughed a bit, taking the white hat that went with his pristine uniform off and holding his arms open, waiting for the other to approach him with a gentle smile graced upon his lips.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, standing still with halted breath until Eren finally begun to move, starting off in a slow walk (Levi noticed with amusement that the other could barely stand on his own at how wobbly his knees looks) then he broke out into a full run towards him. It felt like all time slowed and that they were the only two around right now as the wind blew through Eren's chestnut brown tresses and heavy, fat tears rolled freely from his eyes as  a large grin of relief, love and pure happiness took over his entire face.

Levi caught him in a giant tackle-hug as Eren wrapped his long, thin legs around his boyfriends torso, nearly knocking them both over onto the concrete but due to the shorter man having more muscle mass and excessive workouts he was able to hold him up as Eren buried his tear-stained face into his neck and sobbed loudly.

" _M-m-missed y-you, s-so m-m-mu-ch!_ " He whimpered pathetically, his words were so jumbled together and muffled because he still had his face planted into his neck that Levi barely caught on to what was coming out of Eren's mouth. He held him tightly and kissed the top of his head while he whispered sweet-nothings to him.

"Missed you, too. I love, Eren, I love you _so much_ and I don't ever want to be away from you that long ever again." He admitted with no embarrassment.

The young one nodded in agreement with him and held onto him in a grip that was so strong it was almost painful but Levi dealt with it. "Don't leave me, don't wanna see you go again.  I missed you so much...love you, love you so much, I lov--ow!"

Levi smacked the back of his head and laughed at the cute pout he got from the other. "Calm down, it's okay, I'm here to stay, you big sap..Now, quit making a scene, everyone's looking at us." Levi was never too fond of being the center of attention and all the happy stares he was getting from the strangers around him was giving him the creeps, he hated crowds.

And people, in general.

"--ry me."

Levi hadn't been paying attention, too busy glaring at anyone who was still staring at them, "Huh?" He said in confusion.

Eren lifted his wet, snotty (fucking gross) face out of Levi's, now-damp, neck and touched foreheads with Levi while staring him straight in the eyes with so much love and deep emotion it was almost overwhelming.

"I said; _Marry me_."

While Levi stood there in silence and shock, Eren unwrapped his legs from around him and got down on one knee, taking out a small, red-velvet colored jewelry box. He fumbled with the small item a little bit because of his sweaty, quivering hands but still managed to not drop it like an idiot and opened it up to reveal a silver wedding band that gleamed gorgeously in the bright sunlight that illuminated the day.

'Oh my god...' Levi thought to himself as he felt that familiar, unwanted liquid begin to gather at the corners of his eyes and oh _fuck_ he was going to cry like a pansy, ugh. Levi's face heated up at all the gazes on them, he also just noticed that everything had gone silent and _oh God_ he was so overwhelmed, he swore his heart was actually going to burst through his chest with how hard it was thumping.

"Eren...goddammit, Eren, you're going to make me cry, yo--" He groaned and held his gloved hand over his mouth, " _you little shit...fuck_." His voice broke and Eren could only smile brightly at the liquid flowing from Levi's eyes.

"Good, I had yet to see you cry."

"Fuck you.." He chuckled.

When he said nothing after that he saw Eren shift around nervously and pull at the collar of his white dress shirt and give him a worried, anxious stare. It was then that he realized he never gave the other an answer and almost smacked himself for forgetting.

He gave Eren an offended look. "Of course it's a yes! Why would it not be a ye-- _mmph_!" He didn't even get the chance to finish speaking before a pair of soft, warm lips he hadn't felt in a full year smashed against his own and coaxed him into a deep, sensual kiss.

All was still silent until someone random shouted, " _Woo~!_ " and then everyone just joined in, screaming and clapping with joy for the two men who were officially going to spend the rest of their lives together in happiness, till death do them part.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! :) -explodes-


End file.
